


II. CHLOE

by ghostfacekillmonger



Series: CHUNK. [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfacekillmonger/pseuds/ghostfacekillmonger
Summary: After being away for so many years, Erik returns to Miami to check-out an old friend.





	II. CHLOE

Everyone had better shit to do on a stormy Sunday night except for Chloe, so they left her to close down the small diner by herself. The threat of inclement weather kept most people at home, leaving Chloe in the company of a trucker and older couple who were regulars. Chloe liked them. They always tipped her well and played oldies on the jukebox. 

Hard raindrops drummed on the glass storefront, almost lulling Chloe to sleep several different times as she wiped down tables. Her feet were throbbing from walking and standing all day and there was nothing she wanted more than to be swaddled in her warm bed. Her warm empty bed.

_♫ “You’re alone all time. Does it ever puzzle you? Have you asked why? You seem to fall in love, out again. Do you ever really love or just pretend?” ♫_

The ring of the doorbell had become Pavlovian trigger at this point. Chloe called out a greeting without ever looking up at the new patron but she could hear the swish of his raincoat as he hung it at the door and stepped on the rug. At least he was considerate enough to wipe his feet.

“I’ll be right with you, sweetheart. Have a seat anywhere.”

Chloe stuffed loose dollar bills into her apron from a booth in the corner. Red plastic cups clacked together and echoed through the quiet restaurant as Chloe grabbed them with one hand - empty plates in the other. On her way to the kitchen, she checked on her new trucker friend who sat at the countertop. He was on the last few bites of his burger and fries.

“You good, baby? Need another Coke?” 

He shook his head and gave a thumbs up. Good. Chloe took a moment to herself as she dropped the dishes in the sink. The time glowed on her digital watch - 8:38 P.M. Twenty-two minutes until close. Hopefully the new customer wanted something quick. A swift, but thorough, wash of the hands and Chloe was back on the floor. 

_“There’s my Chunk!”_

Chloe’s breath hitched at the sound of his voice and she stopped in mid-stride. It had been nearly twelve years since they had seen each other. 

_♫” Stop - look - listen to your heart, hear what it’s saying…”♫_

Erik slid out of his booth, a smile glittered in gold was plastered to his face. His tapered dreadlocks were pulled into a floppy ponytail that made him look like a pineapple. 

“I been all over Dade County looking for your cute ass, girl. Can I get a hug at least?”

Chloe was in his arms before she realized it. He did as he always had when they embraced and rubbed his hands down her back and across her sides, giving a slight squeeze to the soft parts she had grown to ignore. Erik let his face fall into her curly puff, expecting it smell like Carol’s Daughter or sweet oils the Haitian family sold at the flea market, but she smelled like her day. A strange combination of spices, cleaning solutions, and chicken grease. He may have liked that even more.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Erik pulled away and looked down into her bright, brown eyes. “Did you miss me, Chloe?”

All she could do was nod. Chloe felt like a bashful teenager again, unable to speak coherently to the boy she had fallen for.

“Still have a way with words, I see.” Erik eyed the other customers. The trucker was done eating, but he was taking a call on his cell phone. The older couple didn’t seem to be in a rush. “You got a minute to sit with me?”

_♫“Though you try, you can’t hide. All the things you really feel, this time decide. That you will open up, let it in. There’s no shame in sharing love you keep within”♫_

“This song is dope. What is it, Marvin Gaye?”

“Um, yeah. Him and Diana Ross.” Chloe preoccupied herself with the sugar packets on the table to avoid Erik’s intense stare. She sorted them by color. Equal. Splenda. Sweet ‘N’ Low. Stevia. 

“Sounds like some of that shit you like.” Chloe was an old soul - one of the things he loved about her. Erik hated the fact that he still made her nervous, so he grabbed the small container and pulled it out of her hands, towards him. “I didn’t come all the way over here for you to not look at me.”

“Why did come you come here, Erik? Where you been?” Chloe voice was soft, but stern. Different from the warm persona she used with customers. Erik smiled as she raised her eyes to his and her heart fluttered at the sight of his dimples. His face had aged, deep with laugh lines, but he was still boyish and charming.

“Hurricane blew me in,” he joked, pointing to the storm outside. The rain was still pounding against the awning and the winds had picked up.

“Must be here causing trouble then…”

“Always…”

Chloe tugged at her ear and surveyed the room again, making sure everyone was still satisfied. 

“Hey Chlo,” Erik started. “I’m, um. I’m sorry to hear about Maceo. I should have called you and checked-up…”  
Erik was the only person Chloe wanted to hear from after her brother’s sudden death, but he was nowhere to be found. Nobody knew where he was or what he was doing. 

“You been good, though?”

She hadn’t really. 

“I been fine. I’m making it.”

The old couple rang the bell at the register, signifying that they were ready to check-out. Without hesitation, Chloe hopped out of the booth and took their money. 

“Was everything good?” Chloe asked, counting the change from the register.

“Great as always, sweet girl. Old friend in town?” 

Chloe glanced up at Erik who watched her lovingly from his seat. He wiggled his fingers as a wave when they caught eyes. She tried (and failed) to hold her grin back. “Yeah, you could say that.” Chloe placed the dollar bills and coins in the husband’s hands. “Y’all be safe out there. Stay dry.”

The couple grabbed hands and gave each other a quick kiss as they exited the restaurant. Chloe checked on the trucker one more time, but he was still on the phone in the throws of an intense conversation. She leaned over the counter and called for her friend.

“Erik, you want anything while I’m up?”

“I want you to come over here and take my order like I’m a real customer.” He pushed himself to the back of the booth and stretched his leg and arm across the seat. His body was open. Inviting.

Chloe walked back to the table, hands dipped in the pockets of her dirty apron. She obliged to his request. “Can I get you anything, sir?”

“Hmm.” Erik peered at the dessert case. “A slice of cake, I think. How’s the chocolate?”

“Rich. And moist.”

Erik bit down on his bottom lip and let his eyes follow the curves of Chloe’s body. “Just how I like it…I want a thick slice. And whatever coffee you have left.”

“Coming right up!” Chloe turned slowly on her heels. Erik’s eyes burned a hole straight through her as he watched her every move. Despite her rough upbringing, she still managed to be gentle. There was tenderness even in the way she cut the chocolate cake and placed it on plate, careful not to drop a crum. Just for him. Coincidentally, there was just enough coffee left to fill his mug.

The trucker placed his money on the counter and mouthed for Chloe to keep the change. She locked the door behind him before delivering Erik’s sweet treat.

“Sit down and eat with me….” He pleaded, unhooking the gold grill from his teeth. She protested. “C’mon, we can share.”

“No, I need to clean this place up. I gotta get home.” Chloe picked up the remaining dishes and tip money.

“Is um…somebody waiting for you…at home?” Erik chewed the cake slowly, trying to savor every bite. It tasted as good as he thought she would later.

Chloe rang a wet rag over a bucket before wiping down the table the couple had been at. “That’s a silly way of asking me if I have a boyfriend.”

“Do you have one?”

“No. Do you?”

Erik swallowed.

“No.”

The wind started to whistle outside and the rain fell sideways. Chloe gathered the few dishes she had and ran them to the kitchen. She washed, swept, and even mopped in spots while Erik took he precious time eating. She tried not to rush, but she wanted to get back to him. And she wanted to get home.  
Erik stirred a cream and two sugars into his coffee, spinning it into a color similar to his own skin tone. After wiping down the countertop, Chloe found her place across from him again. 

“I have a daughter now.” Erik blurted between bites of cake. Chloe furrowed her brow, disappointed she could no longer be the one to give Erik his first child. He fished his cellphone from the pocket of his jeans and showed her the lockscreen. A selfie of Erik kissing the fat cheeks of a beautiful brown baby girl. She had his eyes. “She’s 18 months. I call her Chunk, too.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s sweet like you…”

“That’s an awful nickname, you know.”

“Awful?” Erik licked icing from his lips. “You don’t like being my Chunk?”

She loved being something to Erik. Even if it wasn’t much. Chloe was afraid to ask her next question but she let the words fall from her mouth slowly. “Are you and the mom…”

“Fuck no,” Erik took a sip of his coffee. “She was six months pregnant when I knew we wouldn’t work out, but I’m always going to be around for my baby.”

Chloe tried to take his plate and mug when he stuffed the last bite of cake into his mouth. He swatted her hands away, walked it to the kitchen and washed it himself.

_♫“It’s never too late, too late to stop - look - listen to your heart, hear what it’s saying love…”♫_

Erik’s truck was the only vehicle left on the street.

“How you getting home?” Erik playfully pulled up the hood of Chloe rain jacket as she zipped it up to her neck. 

“I was going to walk…” She replied softly, clicking off the last few lights in the place. Her car had been in the shop for several weeks and she was pulling the extra shifts, including this Sunday, to finish paying for the repairs.

“The fuck you are…” Erik opened the door, unleashing the full booming sound of the rain. He kept eyes on their surroundings as Chloe secured the lock. “Let’s go.”

“Erik, it’s really fine. You probably got somewhere else to be.”

“I’m where I need to be right now…”

Like the gentlemen he always was, Erik opened the car door for her. The leather of the seats were soft and the interior smelled new. What was he doing to afford something like this?

Somehow the moon was still bright through the storm, and it beamed directly on Erik’s face as they drove down the road. He was glowing blue, illuminated like a deity. He noticed her staring and smirked.

“What’s up, Chunk? Why you looking at me like that?”

Erik switched hands on the steering wheel and brought his right down to her left, intertwining their fingers. 

_I just love you._

“I just miss you, that’s all.”


End file.
